The Seperation
by Purinsesu Selenity
Summary: Serena gets to meet Harry Potter! Her friends are left back in Japan. While Serena is having all this fun learning magic tricks! And the big scary part is that “Lord Voldmort” comes back and trys to take Serena’s Crystal! Will Serena destroy Lord Vo


Setting- Hogwarts  
  
Summery: Serena gets to meet Harry Potter! Her friends are left back in Japan. While Serena is having all this fun learning magic tricks! And the big scary part is that "Lord Voldmort" comes back and trys to take Serena's Crystal! Will Serena destroy Lord Voldmort with her new Friends?  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter one!  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts!"  
  
Serena was packing up her stuff as she was going to Hogwarts. She didn't know if she should bring Luna or Artemis with her. Luna looked up at Serena. "You know, this is a great opportunity for you to finally study!" Said Luna. "But I'm going to miss the scouts. I'm going to Miss, Molly." Said Serena with a long deep sigh. Looking at her cat Luna.  
  
Serena finished packing as her communicator started beeping. It was Mina and the scouts! "Hey Serena!" Said Mina and the rest of the group. "Hey guys!" Said Serena. "Where going to miss you! Send us a lot of post cards ok?" Said Lita pushing everyone away from the Communicator so she could get some room to speak. "Of course I will. I'll talk to you guys all threw-out the trip to Hogwarts!" Said Serena with a smile on her face. "You better! Cause we wana know what its like!" Said Mina shoving Lita out of the way.  
"Look guys. I have to get going. The train is leaving any minute. And I'm already late!" Said Serena. "Don't forget your transforming broach!" Said Ami. "So long meatball head!" Said Rei waving. **At the train station. "Hey look over there! It's a meatball headed girl!" Said Draco Malfoy. Harry looked at Draco. "You know that's rude to talk behind someone's back." Serena looked at Harry as he reminded her of Darien. A tear came out of her eye as she continued to walk away with her cat Luna on her shoulders.  
Harry and Ron where following Serena. "You need help getting to where you're going?" Asked Ron. "No. I don't need help from a muggle." Said Serena. "Where not Muggles. Where wizards." Said Harry. Serena looked at Harry as another tear came out of her eyes. "What's wrong?" Asked Hermione as she approached the three. "Nothing's wrong. I just miss someone that's all." Said Serena. "You must be new. Are you going to Hogwarts?" Asked Ms. Weasley. "Yes." Said Serena whipping off her tears.  
"Well. You'll need to get to Plat form 9 and 3 quarters. You're welcome to follow us. Cause that is where were going." Said Ms. Weasley. Harry looked at Serena as he noticed another tear coming out of her eyes and then looked at her suitcase that had a picture of a young man named Mamoru (Darien). And with it also had a picture of all her friends. "Do you miss your boy friend?" Asked Harry. "No of course not! That's not why im crying!" Said Serena walking away with her luggage and then approached plat form 9 and 3 quarters. Serena ran threw the plat form of 9 and 3 quarters. Hermione and Ron where surprised that she knew what she was doing. "Luna.I miss Mamoru.I can't stand the thought that im actually leaving him." Said Serena looking at her cat that was on her shoulders.  
"Don't worry. You'll get to see him. Remember that you can talk to them on your communicator." Said Luna as Harry was right behind Serena and was shocked that her cat could talk. "Your cat can talk?!" Said Ron. "Of course not! That's nonsense!" Said Serena looking at Harry, Ron and Hermione. And then spotted Ron's little sister Ginny. "Look. Why don't you sit with us on our way to Hogwarts." Said Hermione looking at Serena with a smile. "All right." Said Serena as she then saw Draco Malfoy. Draco approached the five friends.  
"Well if it isnt miss meatball head. I heard you're from Japan. And what makes you go to Hogwarts? I bet its cause you're a mudblood just like your family." Said Draco. Serena was mad at Draco. She was about to transform as she held out her Transforming broach. "Serena don't do it!" Shouted Luna. "I knew it! your cat can talk!" Said Ron. "I'm no Mudblood!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted Serena yelling at Draco. Her crescent moon was showing on her forehead while she was very angry. "Well. It sure seems like it you mudblood." Said Draco walking away and entered the Train.  
Serena's Crescent Moon wouldn't disappear. She got nervous. Hermione looked at Serena. "Don't worry. Draco is always like that. He called me a mudblood before." Said Hermione. "You have a scar just like Harry." Said Ginny. "It's not a scar. It's been there for a long time." Said Serena looking at Ginny trying to keep cover. "I hope you don't mind this but.It is true that my cat can talk. Her name is Luna." Said Serena looking at her new friends. They all sat down on the Train and started to talk. "So what's it like in Japan?" Asked Harry. "It's really fun there. But I'm not used to what you American's use for signs." Said Serena. "Will help you out. But it seems that you know a lot of English." Said Ginny. "Well I do. Cause me and my friends back home take English classes." Said Serena. "What are your friends names?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Well there's Rei who's a prestist. And then there's Ami. Who wants to be a doctor. And she's the smartest one in our school. And there's Mina. Who loves sweets. And is the best volleyball player in the school. Then of course there's Lita. Who's the strongest in the school and everyone's scared of her." Said Serena. "What about this guy?" Asked Ron pointing to a photograph of Mamoru (Darien). "That's Mamoru. Or in English, Darien." Answered Serena.  
  
"Is he your boy friend?" Asked Ginny. "Well.." Said Serena blushing. "He is. He protects me. and he's my best friend." Said Serena. **The Train Approaches Hogwarts. Serena's Crescent Moon sign was shining in the Moonlight. While the Full Moon was up the Crescent Moon glowed as bright as the Moon. "Well if it isnt harry! Welcome back!" Said Hagrid walking up to the group. "It's great to see you again Hagrid." Said Harry. "Well who's your new friend here?" Asked Hagrid looking at Serena. "I'm Serena Tsukino. I'm new here." Said Serena looking at Hagrid kind of scared. "Don't worry Usa. I won't eat yeah." Said Hagrid. "Usa? How do you know people call me that?" Asked Serena.  
"Well. It is on your invitation letter." Said Hagrid. "Now lads. Lets get going. The ceremony is about to start." Said Hagrid walking up to the Hogwarts building. As Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny walked into the Dinning room Serena was left all alone with Professor Snape. And other new children who she hasn't met yet.  
  
"Well, if it isnt the one and only Miss Tsukino." Said Snape glaring at Serena. "What did I do?" Asked Serena. "Your cat isnt supposed to be with you." Said one of the kids whispering in Serena's ear. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know we weren't allowed to bring our cats." Said Serena.  
Snape stared at Serena's transforming broach. And noticed her body was glowing while she was in the light. Snape gave Serena a suspicious look. Serena looks at Snape. She gulped. "Well now. You all will be formally introduced to your teachers and you will be getting to be chosen for your new houses. Your houses will be like your home. You will be getting points. And at the end of the year there is a ceremony and when the house has the most points they will be getting the house cup." Said Snape.  
  
-Chapter Two- "The Ceremony."  
  
***The new first years enter the Dinning room. Serena forgot to talk to her friends while she was on her way to Hogwarts. "Serena Tsukino!" Said Snape. As he was holding the sorting hat. Serena approached Professor Snape. And sighed. "Let's hope she gets Gryffindor." Said Hermione. Snape placed the sorting hat on Serena. After she had sat down on the stool. "Hmm.there's a lot of greatness in you. And I see that you've saved the world many times.you'd do well in Gryffindor." Said The sorting hat as he chose to let serena in Gryffindor. Everyone in the Gryffindor house cheered that Serena was going to be in their house. Serena gave a smile and then noticed Harry that he was blushing! Ron hen noticed Harry was blushing also. Serena walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Hermione. Her cat Luna jumped over to Serena's shoulders since she was on Harry's shoulders while Serena was getting sorted into her house. Serena seemed a lot happier in her new school. While she was with Harry and her new friends. But she did miss her old friends. Knowing that she would only be able to see them during the summer and winter she would miss a ton of stuff on what's going back home. Especially the new villains that would attack. The scouts would have to face all this stuff with out serena.  
  
Rini was also left behind when Serena went to Hogwarts. Rini wanted to come with her. Since she wanted to see what wizard and witch craft was like. But unfortunately she didn't get to go. 


End file.
